Alice Human Sacrifice
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: The four Alice's of Wonderland. Each a tale told. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. The Alice of Spades

This is a short fic series. Based completely off of the song Alice Human Sacrifice. Go look it up on youtube to get the full meaning of this fic.

Anyways. I decided to write a Death Note version of it...and it was fun! w

This will be rated T because its just got blood and violence. Some swearing thats it

* * *

**Prologue:**

_In some place was a little dream.  
Who dreamed it, unknown...  
Such truly little dream it was._

_The little dream thought,  
I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
how can I make people watch me?_

_The little dream thought and thought...  
and finally came up with an idea._

_"I could get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world."_

**The First Alice**

_The first Alice was gallant.  
With sword in one hand, to the wonderland  
Cutting various things down,  
Went on spreading a truly red path._

As for such Alice, in a depth of the woods,  
Like a criminal got cooped up inside.  
Other than the path made in the woods,  
There was no way to know her existence.  


The first Alice,Beyond Birthday, was gallant...a boy that lived in the orphanage known as Wammy's House.

He was the very second successor to the great detective L.

He was an interesting successor...and very intellegent at that...and courageous.

There the boy lay on his bed. Flat on his stomache chewing on his thumb nail.

"What to do today...what to do today..." Beyond muttered under his breath letting his head hang off the bed.

His attention soon moved to under his bed. "What is that...?" B mumbled looking curiously under the bed. Immediately getting off his bed and lieing down on the ground reaching out under his bed.

"Hmm?" B's hand seemed to had grasped hold of what appeared to be some sort of card?

He took it and pulled it out from under the bed.

A playing card?

"What is this doing under my bed..." B mumbled flipping the card over. His head tilted somewhat confused at the card. There was a spade on the top part of the card. Underneath the spade was a picture...of what appeared to be him on it. Along with the word Alice written on the bottom.

"...Who made this?" Beyond mumbled getting up and looking down at the card. What kind of joke was this?

"Whatever..." B's voice cut, hearing a little laughter coming from his closet.

"Who's there?"

"Oh hello Alice" The voice said to B.

"...I'm B not Alice" B corrected.

"You seem like a good Alice" The voice drawled on.

"What?"

"Would you like to see?"

"...See what?"

"Your world? Wonderland Alice?" The voice said then.

B stepped forward walking over to the closet curiously. "My world...?"

"Yes..."

Taking another step forward the young successor opened his closet and stepped inside.

The door shut immediately. Everything was pitch black...

"What is this..." Beyond whispered to himself walking forward and finding himself closing his eye's then blinking them opening to find himself definately not in his closet.

B's eye's wandered around the world.

"...Wow..." B couldn't believe what he was seeing. Such an odd quirky little world.

He took more steps farther into this odd world. Everything around him...Everyone around him seemed to resemble odd things and such.

"Wow...This is wonderland?" B mumbled to himself beginning to chuckle softly. He began to slowly walk forward and pick up a sword he saw on the ground.

"...Such a pretty place..." B said almost poetic like. He felt odd for some reason...It was as if he wasn't himself once he'd stepped into this world known as wonderland.

He himself could feel it as he dragged his sword and walked on. Raising his sword and a smile slowly plastering his face.

It was then that he began to walk forward and slash hard down onto a young child. Watching the blood splatter about. All over him and all around him.

"Alice? Am I really Alice you silly little voice?!" Beyond cackled walking down a path slashing at things and killing as much as he saw. He couldn't stop laughing either.

"Alice of spades...The very first Alice..." The voice repeated in his mind.

Beyond paid absolutely no mind to this voice and continued to laugh and slash at the poor things around him. Blood askew all about.

He was now walking into a forest...

Leaving a long blood trail as he continued to slaughter people and animals alike.

It was then that he heard a small laughter in his head. He came to a stop looking around confused.

"Where am I?!" B demanded looking around finding himself surrounded by thorn vines and no way to leave such place.

...And there he dropped his sword and fell to the ground looking around wide eye'd and laughing...Locked away deep within this forest forever...The only way for someone to find him would be to follow that lovely bloody path he left behind...

-

-

**Author's Note: **Now this chapter. B is Meiko. The first Alice. Yes I did check. The first Alice is the Spade. Each Alice is a different symbol of playing cards.

Also the writing in itallics are lyrics from the song. Translated. No I didn't translate it either. I got the lyrics off of youtube.

And I used two sets of lyrics. Not just the ones I post with the fic. So they are a tad different.

Anyways. I love you all. I will post up the next chapter when I get a good 5+ reviews.


	2. The Alice of Diamonds

Thank you everyone for the reviews xD

As I promised, I'd post the next chapter up as soon as I got atleast five reviews. So here is the second chapter.

This chapter in particular, happens to be one of my least favorites. But I do hope you all like it.

Warning: Contains L's real name.

Edit: Forgive me, I forgot to add the lyrics. Here they are xP Silly me.

* * *

Second Alice

_The second Alice was meek.  
Singing song, to the wonderland.  
Flooding various tones,  
Created a mad world._

Such Alice was a flower of rose.  
Got shot and killed by a crazy man.  
Bloomed a single flower, truly red.  
Loved and enjoyed by everyone, while it withers away.

The second Alice, L Lawliet, was very meek....and also the greatest detective in the world.

He'd solved many of many cases and all around the world.

He was an intellegent and cunning one at that....

He, the greatest detective himself, L sat in his swivel chair drinking a cup of coffee when he heard it something hit the ground.

Spinning his swivel chair around. The young man looked down to see a card. Now L didn't really like to play cards...No all he usually did was solve all sorts of cases that were challenging. He rarely ever played cards. So why was there a card on the ground?

None the less the man got up off his chair and picked the playing card up.

He tilted his head curiously looking and turning the card over.

The other side consisted of a diamond at the top and Alice at the bottom. But what intrigued the detective the most was the middle part...As it contained a picture of himself on it.

"Interesting..." L said placing a thumb nail to his mouth. "...What could this be for and I wonder who made it..."

"Dear little Alice of the diamonds...." a voice echoed through the young man's ears immediately looking around cautiously.

"Hello?" L called out.

"The second Alice....of diamonds...." The voice echoed again beginning to annoy L alittle.

"Are you talking about this card?" L asked out calmly.

"....You dear little Alice..."

"If you will not reply properly I'll have to ask, whoever you are, to leave" L had then said nodding and looking around carefully.

It was then that L caught sight of a small girl giggling and walking off. He immediately began to follow the girl.

"....Little Alice can you sing?" She asked giggling again as she walked into another room of the house.

"Me sing....Well yes I suppose..." L said outloud following the child and walking into his room....

But as he entered it the door closed behind him and disappeared. But not only that....L was no longer in his room. He was standing in a forest. With tree's. Many of many tree's and many people.

The tree's had lovely roses on them too....and the people seemed cheerful and kind.

"Where am I?" L asked out loud.

"Wonderland...." The voice had said outloud before fading off again.

"...Wonderland..." L murmurred sighing and shaking his head. Maybe he was dreaming all of this.

He'd heard tales about Wonderland though. It was supposed to be an awkward odd place where many odd things happened.

So L sat down resting against a tree and looking up to the sky faintly. He then turned feeling a tug at his arm.

"Mister" A little girl said with wide eye's.

"...Yes what is it?" L mumbled faintly looking to the girl.

"Could you please sing....?" The girl asked.

L looked to the girl tilting his head and nodding. "Sure why not..." and so he began to sing...

L never realized he was such a good singer until then either....He really did enjoy it aswell.

All these people enjoyed the songs aswell....They adored his melodic voice very much.

....But deep down inside something was happening to L.....The more he sang songs the more he began to twist on the inside to something not under his control....Something insane....

It was on one day that a small smile began to form on L's face. He sat leaning against that rose tree again looking up at the people and opened his mouth to sing....But instead of the sweet kind and gentle songs he sang....He sang a melodic evil song.

And as he sang....The people and animals...Infact the world began to turn into something with no sanity....Everyone had began to become insane.

He couldn't stop himself either. He enjoyed singing it and filling those helpless minds with the evil tune causing their minds to rot into a twisted evil like his own.

Bloodshed everywhere he saw. People killing people....and anything living. While L continued to sing on that horridly dreadful song.

....Until on one fateful day.

Dear L Lawliet sat as usual against his tree singing and smiling as he sang that tainted song of evil. A man came up to him....a crazy man and shot L with a gun.

L's eye's widened as he looked down at the blood oozing from his chest. He didn't moved, his voice caught as he watched the blood bloom into a rose....For he was a rose....The second Alice...of diamonds forever to be that red bloody rose....

**Author's Note: **Well, do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'll post the next chapter when I get atleast five reviews.

Also, critique is very loved. Believe it or not, I love it when people point out all the mistakes and things I messed up. It helps me get better at writing. I do love to improve.

So reviews please and thankies.


	3. The Alice of Clubs

Thank you everyone for the reviews.

Here is the third chapter. Forgive me for it being short. I disliked the third Alice, because her part isn't as interesting(In my opinion).

But I do hope you like it.

* * *

_Third Alice_

The third Alice was a young child.  
With a fine form, to the wonderland.  
Seducing various people,  
Created a strange country.

Such Alice was the queen of country,  
Possessed by a distorted dream.  
While being frightened by decaying body,  
Reign in the apex of country.  


The third Alice, Misa Amane, was a young child....A fantastic model in Japan.

She had a beautiful form and was very cheerful....

Such a pretty little model she was indeed....

The bouncy model currently in her dressing room began to brush her hair happily.

"Misa looks so pretty today...and Light-kun will be so happy to see her when she goes to surprise him" She said outloud humming a song.

"Now what kind of lipstick should Misa-Misa wear today" Misa had then said looking through her make-up kits full of many different assorted types of make-up.

She stopped searching and finally found some good lipstick. Taking it and putting it on her lips.

The model was about to put the lipstick back when something had caught her eye...

At the bottom of the kit she could see a card.

"Oh whats this?!" Misa said excitedly taking the card from the make-up set and looking at it. "I bet this was the queen I was missing in my deck of cards!" Misa exclaimed nodding.

But as she turned the card over she found herself looking at a different kind of card....

A club was the top symbol of the card. Underneath it wrote Alice along with a picture of Misa herself on it.

"Misa-Misa's so pretty in this picture! Someone must have wanted an autograph!" She immediately assumed.

"....The third Alice of clubs...." A voice rang out eerily.

"Who is it?" She said looking around carefully. She had the Death Note so all would be fine if she just saw the persons face. If they were a stalker.

"....Would Alice like to rule a country....as queen?" The voice then asked quietly.

"....Rule a country?" Misa said tilting her head. Was she really this gullible. "Who's this Alice?"

"....You dear Alice....you of course...." The voice replied back but began to fade as though it had left the room.

"Wait!" Misa called running out of the room frantically.

Once the blonde had left the room however and out she found herself standing in a different place.

A very strange place at that.

Everything was odd and the people were all looking at her as if she were God or something.

"Queen Alice!" The people cheered happily.

Misa looked around confused but soon began to realize they were referring to her.

She was taken to this lovely castle....

The blonde model now this lands queen began to rule it happily....and selfishly by seducing the people of this land....

"Misa-Misa's a pretty queen! Misa's the best queen of all!" She'd said happily smiling and sitting in her throne smiling.

But soon....Soon she began to have dreams....eery dreams.

Misa would wake up at nights sweat covered and looking around scared to death....

And yet she ignored these dreams and continued to rule her land. Such a selfish person she'd become....

Deep down her selfish-ness was rotting her and churning her mind and heart into something evil....and soon it wasn't just her heart and mind either.

She'd sit in her thrown dressed in a beautiful dress and hair up in two pigtails looking at everyone with that evil little smirk of hers when she looked down at her arms to see that they were beginning to rot and decay....

No not just her arms....But all of her....She'd pushed aside her dreams so much that now she was rotting and decaying...

....and Misa could do nothing about it either. So she continued on rotting....and rotting away did she.....

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all, I do hope the chapter wasn't too bad. Its the shortest one. I promise the other two will be longer.

I'll add the next chapter when I get another 5 reviews atleast. So its always good to R&R xD


	4. The Alice of Hearts

Alright, please forgive me for the late update. I had not realized I'd already gained 15 comments. So here is what everyone was waiting for. ^^

Now this chapter is abit off I want all of you reader's to know before reading it. This one is not like the other's before it where it was only based off of one or two version's. This one was mixed with three different versions of the story. One of my particular favorites fuiled this one to go on.

Do hope you like it and enjoy ^^

* * *

The Fourth Alice

_And forest paths to follow,_

_under the Rose tree's, tea time_

_With an invitation from the castle,_

_The card of hearts_

_The fourth Alice are child of the twins_

_curiousity about in Wonderland_

_Through the Door to all kinds of bogus_

_Just now came here_

_Big sister is tough, and intelligent little brother,_

_They were near to the First Alice, but_

_Their dream isn't woken, thus_

_Wonders of the country were hovering in Wonderland_

The fourth Alice, Mello and Near, were a set of two boys from an orphanage known as Wammy's House....

One abit older then the other....eager stubborn, and short-tempered.

The other calm, blank and wise...

Just so happened to be the successors in line to become the next L....

"This is ridiculous" Mello grumbled frowning as he and Near walked onward through the thicket of the small forest by Wammy's.

"Its an assignment....and besides Roger made me go out aswell....Its not as though I'd want to come outside....I prefer indoors" Near replied back to the blonde calmly while walking down the path.

It was then that they both came to a stop.

The woods had gotten darker it seemed....

Not so familiar.

"Where are we supposed to be going again?" Mello said then looking around for a path.

"I think that way" Near replied pointing to a pathway.

So off they went walking down this mysterious path....Not noticing the blood on the ground....Not once.

"....This is very pointless" Mello had then said looking to Near annoyed.

"It is not pointless Mello....Besides the fact you are the one at fault for getting Linda upset and running off to her friends house....Now we must go and find her, because of your actions" Near said emotionlessly walking onwards.

"You shut up" Mello yelled still very angry as he continued to walk ahead. Stepping further into the forest...

After walking for so long it was then that Near came to a stop. Thus making Mello turn around and look at him.

"Lets take a break" Near suggested then coming to a stop.

"Where can we sit?" Mello asked looking around and spotting something. "How about over there?" Mello had then said walking over to this rather large rose against a tree with roses on its branches, along with two large tree stumps by it. "Did you bring anything to drink queer Near?"

"....Well no" Near replied walking over and sitting down pulling one of his knee's up and twirling a piece of his hair boredly.

"Well what will I fucking drink now?" Mello grumbled looking around pointlessly....It was then he looked down at the rose. Catching sight of what appeared to be red liquid on the rose petals....

Mello didn't move. He just watched the substance for a moment. Until he reached over dipping a finger into the liquid and licking his finger.

"Hey this really good" Mello had then said about to dip his whole hand into the substance when Near had handed him what seemed to be a tea-cup.

"I thought you didn't bring anything" Mello said looking at the other grumpily wanting to punch the other in the face.

"I didn't...They were right beside me" Near had then said nodding and holding a cup for himself dipping it into the red liquid taking a sip of the stuff. "It is good...."

"Yeah" Mello nodded not caring for Near as he dove his cup in and began to drip almost greedily. "Almost better then chocolate....but chocolate's still way better"

....Then suddenly something had fallen infront of both Mello and Near.

Both reached out for it. picking it up together from either sides of the object.

"Its a card" Near said outloud placing his cup down and looking at the backside of the card with curiosity.

"What the hell is this doing out here?" Mello asked tilting his head.

It was then that Mello took the card and turned it over revealing a heart with the name Alice on it...and both Near and Mello were on the card.

"How the hell....What kind of sick joke is this?" Mello gaped at it almost wanting to rip it.

"What is it Mello?" Near asked leaning forward and looking at the card.

It was then that they heard a chuckle...a girl like little giggle.

"....Alice of hearts.....interesting...." the voice spoke out in a little girl like tone beginning to giggle....

But it soon disappeared afterwards.

"Linda if that was you I'm going to kill you!" Mello yelled looking around. His head then turned feeling a soft tap on his shoulder. "Near what is it now?!"

"Lets get going" Near said getting up and walking forward.

"Fine" Mello said grumpily getting up and running off with Near.

...As they walked further forward through the path they came across what seemed to be a door. A blue door.

"What is this?" Near asked himself under his breath walking forward and opening the door stepping forward.

"Hey wait what are you doing?!" Mello yelled following the other through the door....

Soon finding themselves in this patch of clearing surrounded by forest.

There infront of the two was a man leaning against a tree his eye's opened wide. Messy black hair, cold grey eyes and bags along with a baggy outfit.

"Who is that...?" Mello asked walking forward and kneeling down looking at the man. The man seemed to have this rose on his chest.

For some reason...Neither Mello nor Near wanted to touch the thing.

They then looked up at the man who was now smiling.

"Who are you?" Near asked emotionlessly.

"...I'm Alice....." He said almost barely audible but that smile was still on his face.

"What a freak" Mello grumbled standing up and taking afew steps back. Not even glancing at the bloodshed around him. Nor did Near seem to notice the gruesome sights around him.

They continued to walk on forward trying to find their way back....When they saw another door. A green one.

This time Mello opened it and walked into it. Near behind him.

Now they stood in a castle. Yet it was as though neither of them could see the castle or the blood around it.

Well....all the blood except for the women's infront of them.

"What the fuck?" Mello said almost wanting to puke. "What the fuck is wrong with this person" Mello said walking over not even wanting to touch the rotting flesh.

"Its odd...and gruesome.....She probably died-" Near's voice was cut off when he noticed the blonde's facial expression turn into a soft smile.

"She's alive?" Mello said looking at the rotting queen with disgust.

"....Isn't Alice pretty?" She drawled looking up with dead like eye's.

"Lets get out of here..." Mello said immediately turning around and walking past leaving the rotting queen to decay.

Near following behind him.

"Where do we go now?!" Mello yelled desperate but soon found himself walking over to a door anyways and walking through....a red door.

"Wait Mello...we must be careful-" Near said following behind Mello into the next door which in turn caused the two to end up in yet another forest. This time all covered in blood everywhere. Vines everywhere as if they were prisoned....

"...Look at the ground..." Near had then said pointing to the ground.

Mello's eye's followed Near's finger to the ground in his dismay...Because honestly he'd rather not listen to Near....But he was glad Near had told him to after what he saw.

There on the ground was a pathway of blood....from where they had been walking from up to this point.

...it was then when Mello looked up he found that the pathway they were going to continue onto was now covered in vines.

"Whats going on?!" Mello yelled about to turn around but froze when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

Near didn't move either but he kept that emotionless gaze forward not even glancing back.

Mello's head slowly turned to look behind him to come face to face with the very first Alice, Beyond Birthday.

"....So there are more Alice's in wonderland eh?" Beyond said letting his arms dangle looking down at the two with an evil smirk on his face.

"...Who....Your..." Mello didn't know what to say. For the first time he didn't have a good come-back against something as stupid as what he had just heard...

"....What shall I do....what shall I do....What shall Alice of spades do now?" B said to himself, his smile growing wider.

Near's attention turned hearing the voice and slowly looking up at B. He too had become frozen....For Beyond Birthday looked terrifying.

Beyond Birthday was covered in blood....He had a sword in one hand also covered in the substance and he had that terrifying expression on his face.

"Oh now Alice knows what Alice will do! Yes perfect!" Beyond cackled raising his sword and immediately swiping down vertically slashing down Near's whole body. "What fun! Wonderlands so much fun!"

Mello's eye's widened to a much wider extent at the sight of this.

"Your next Alice! Yes all too much fun for Alice!" Beyond said smiling as he swung his sword horizontally clearly beheading Mello's head off....

....and there the two lay.....dead....or not really dead.....Still alive feeling this pain.....

...No....Thats not quite right.....

"They don't seem to be in any sort of concusion..." The nurse said tilting her head. "I wonder whats wrong with them....

"They won't wake up...." Matt had then said looking down at Mello and Near laying in the hospital beds. "Why can't they wake up?!"

....Because they were forever stuck in their dreams.....Thats why....

**Author's Note: **Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I really really like this chapter for some reason...I guess they way I portrayed B in this one? I also rarely write as Mello and Near so please be aware that I'm probably not the best Near and Mello writer's out there.

Also, if I get five or more reviews for this chapter. I'll post up the special "fifth" chapter which is a completely different version of this chapter with different character's as the fourth Alice.

Anyways, happy holidays and Merry "early" Christmas.


	5. The Alice of Hearts Version 2

Are you guy's surprised?

I'm not. But here is the special fifth chapter I promised. I appreciated the review's I've gotten and I'm glad people really enjoyed this fic. At first when I wrote this I was very wary. I wasn't sure if I should even start! This fanfiction was extremely tricky to write. I needed to deal with all of the stuff fighting and such.

At any rate. This is the last and final chapter. I won't be making any other special version's of chapter's. This one was inspired because I really liked this other version of how the twin's were portrayed in Alice Human Sacrifice.

Before I begin this chapter I just want you guy's to know I won't be supplying lyric's for this chapter. If you wish to know the lyric's for this one just read chapter four's. They use the same ones. Just abit different.

Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

-

The fourth Alice, Mello and Matt, were two close boys from an orphanage known as Wammy's House....

One more outgoing, eager and stubborn...

The other none social, obedient and faithful....

It was on a sunny day that Mello and Matt walked down the forest near Wammy's.....

"Why are we out here again?" Matt asked not looking up at Mello once as he continued to play his video games.

"To do something fun I guess....Your always cooped up in your room" Mello replied looking down at the game Matt was playing. "Can't you stop playing your games for one second?"

"No" Matt replied stuffing his hand into his pocket and taking out a cigarette about to light it but Mello had snatched it away and threw it aside.

"Thats disgusting don't smoke" Mello said to Matt with a frown.

"Whatever...." Matt replied calmly continueing to play his video game.

....It was then that Mello stopped thus causing Matt to stop walking aswell.

"What is it Mel?" Matt asked looking to Mello instead of his video game finally.

"Look at that" Mello replied pointing to a pathway covered in blood. "We should go that way" Mello immediately said rather eagerly.

"Whatever you say Mel...." Matt replied nodding and following his friend down the bloody red path.....

As the two walked through the path.....Something began to tick.....

And as they walked down this red path.....They found themselves finding a lovely clearly....With a rose tree and roses everywhere.

"This is a good place to stop and have our lunch" Mello exclaimed walking forward and sitting down under the tree looking to Mello. "You brought the tea cups right?"

"Yeah" Matt replied back stroding over and sitting down beside Mello.

.......So the two drank tea under the rose tree....

"Oh yeah Mel" Matt said stuffing his hand into his pocket. "We got this letter in the mail...I forgot to open it though so I guess we can open it now" Matt exclaimed handing an envelope to Mello.

"What is this?" Mello asked curiously looking for the return address only finding it to be saying from the castle?

But as Mello opened it he took the object out. "Matt....its a card"

"A card?" Matt asked looking to Mello curiously and watching as Mello flipped the card over.

On the other side consisted of a heart. Alice on the bottom and Matt and Mello in the middle of the picture.

"What does this mean? and how are we on this card....." Mello mumbled tilting his head.

.....But it was then that the two heard a soft chuckle. A girlish voice sounding as an echo from afar.....

".....The new Alice.....So many Alice's indeed....." The little voice spoke out....

"Who was that?" Matt asked looking around.

"If it was any kids playing a prank on us I'll kill them..." Mello said obviously not amused....

....However....Something was indeed ticking inside the two.....Slowly invading their minds and hearts.....

"We should go exploring some more!" Mello stated getting up and smiling.

"Ok...." Matt replied nodding still playing his video games as he followed Mello off down a new path.....

...As they walked further in the forest something was off.....

"Mello...I think we should stop" Matt had then said looking up at Mello.

"Why?" Mello replied looking at Matt.

"Because I don't know where we are anymore" Matt replied back.

"....Oh your just in wonderland now....." The voice had then said softer then the last time.

"Who is that?! Stop trying to pull our legs....Go away!" Mello growled annoyed with the voice.

"....Go and explore then....Go try out those worlds....They are fascinating...." The voice had then said but soon faded off again.

"Other worlds what was that person talking about?" Mello asked himself shaking his head. But no sooner had he said that he noticed three doors. "What are these...."

"I think thats what it was talking about" Matt replied looking at Mello again and putting his game away. "Lets try the red one first....Sounds like more amusement then possibly getting lost"

"Well alright" Mello replied striding over and opening the red door and stepping inside. Matt right behind him almost like a lost puppy following you home.

But soon....As soon as they stepped into this new world.

They immediately walked over spotting someone.

Vines surrounded this person and he seemed to be holding a sword.

"Hello?" Mello said walking over to the person looking at him curiously.

"....Someone is here....?" The man said looking up his whole body covered in dried blood and new blood. He had then got up and walked over gripping a thorn vine with one hand looking at both Mello and Matt.

"....You do not believe how utterly boring its been in wonderland....." The man drawled smirking and letting his head hang in a slanted position.

"Who are you....?" Mello asked looking at the man curiously.

"Oh I'm Alice" The man replied calmly. "Oh yes I'm Alice.....But just call me B....."

"B....?" Mello replied feeling that letter seem to remind him of something.

"Yes....Now let me out" B had then said smiling softly.

"Why?" Matt asked back.

"....Because I want out....I want to be free" B replied smiling and holding his sword out. "It seemed to have gone dull ever since I got trapped here..." Beyond drawled on....all the meanwhile his grip on the vine tightening and blood seeping from his hand. "Please let me out...."

"...Well I don't know...." Mello replied then feeling Matt tug on his shirt. It was then when Mello turned around he noticed all the blood and dead things. He then turned back looking to B and finally realizing what had really happened here....

"Here hand me the sword....I can get you out" Mello had then said....For some reason....He began to feel odd.

"Alright" B nodded smiling and holding out the sword immediately having Mello take it and look it over.

"It looks pretty damned sharp....I don't know what you were talking about" Mello had then said smirking and looking at B curiously then to the ground. "Oh and whats this....?" Mello said smiling and bending down picking up a playing card.

"Oh is that you B?" Mello asked smirking and handing the sword to Matt. "You hold that Matt...." He said and Matt immediately obeyed.

"No...Thats mine" B immediately said reaching out even though the vines were now cutting at his body and causing him to weep out blood. "Give me back that"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that...." Mello replied smirking and turning around walking off with Matt following behind...Not a word from Matt.

"Hey that was pretty fun....That B person...He was familiar though" Mello said stepping out of the world and beginning to open the blue one.

"Sure Mello....But why'd you take the card from him....?" Matt asked looking up at Mello.

"Because its a nice card and he doesn't need it....He's a freaking murderer!" Mello said but still keeping that smile on his face.

Matt just nodded faintly....He himself was beginning to twist and turn inside aswell....

It was then when they stepped into the next world of the blue door. Both Mello and Matt found themselves now standing infront of a man leaning against a rose tree with a large rose on his chest.

"Who are you?" Mello asked walking forward and looking at the man curiously.

The man's eye's moved to look up at Mello.

"Mello....." The man said looking up with wide eye's.

"Mello....He knows you....you don't think...." Matt said looking to Mello then to the man.

"Who are you....?" Mello asked looking at the man with utmost curiosity.

"....Alice..." The man said looking away faintly. "But....I used to be known as L....."

"L....?" Mello repeated freezing and looking to Matt.

"You can't be L...." Matt said walking forward. Sword in one hand. "Can you....? Well if you are.....why are you here?"

L looked up at the two smiling softly. "I was brought here.....Now.....Could you two help me?"

"Help you?" Mello repeated looking down at L. Sure he'd help L....But was this man really L?

But it was then....When Mello's eye's trailed off from L. He noticed....All the blood....and yet everything seemed to be happy.

"M-Mello" Matt had then said nervously. Thus causing Mello to turn around immediately at hearing Matt's voice.

But his eye's had then dropped looking down at the cut rose. A smile forming on his face.

"...Why....why are you two doing this....?" L asked wide eye'd and voice barely audible as if he were going to die.

Matt kneeled down picking up the rose he had cut from L's chest and handed it to Mello. He and Mello didn't feel quite right....They weren't exactly thinking properly now.

"W-what are you doing?" L had then said watching as Mello kneeled down picking up an object.

"Oh you have a card aswell?" Mello asked smirking and looking at the card.

"That card....Please put it back....." L said weakly looking at the two desperately. They'd already cut the rose from his chest and now taken his card....That probably was the only thing that held his sanity.....

"Well goodbye Alice L" Mello said smiling getting up and walking out of the room.

Matt behind him.

"See its fun!" Mello had then said smirking and walking right into the next world more so eager then before.

"I guess its fun" Matt replied following Mello.

....This time they stood infront of a throne. With a rotting woman before them.

She had then looked up weakly noticing the two.

"....Hello...." The woman had said but before she could say another word....

Matt had walked over with Mello and took hold of the crown ontop of the queen's head. "I bet we could sell this Mel" Matt laughed smiling.

Mello had then smiled leaning down and picking up a card.

"W-what are you two doing?!" Misa had then said almost beginning to cry.

"Good bye...." Mello said smirking and laughing. Matt following behind......

....and thus....The two never stopped....They continued going through worlds of wonderland. Different ones and eventually fully lost their sanity.....

.....and meanwhile.....

"I'm sorry...I just don't know what is wrong with them...." The doctor had said looking to Watari and frowning.

"They won't wake up? and they don't have concusions?" Watari asked looking down at the sleeping Mello and Matt....

....Both to be eternally stuck in their dreams.....

-

-

-

**Author's Notes: **So this is the final chapter. I hope you guy's liked it. I had fun with this fanfiction.

Now, I'm not sure if many of you are aware, but as I've said before I've got loads of fic's that I'll be submitting here for you guy's and I've decided that I will be making a Vocaloid/Death Note fanfiction which will bunch all of the short one-shots I've written based off of many fantastic Vocaloid song's. Alice Human Sacrifice however is a different case. This one was a series all on it's own and was indeed the first fanfiction I wrote based around a Vocaloid song.


End file.
